


Spin Me Around

by benotafraidofwriting



Series: Marching Band AU [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gags, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Phil's tied up, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, dominant dan, gagging, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: After he sees a guy flirting with Phil, Dan responds in the best way he knows how.Sequel to You Drive Me Crazy and Up All Night. Marching Band AU.





	Spin Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody. Thanks for clicking! Whether you're here by accident or on purpose, welcome!  
> This is the third work of the marching band AU. When I see something the people like, I run with it until it dies. For this one, I wanted to see what would happen if Phil was tied up for sex.  
> Please note that everything is consensual, as it should be.  
> Again, thank you for coming. Hope you all are having a good day and enjoy!

Of course Dan knew Phil didn’t belong to him. People shouldn’t belong to people. It wasn’t ethically or morally right.

Yet, he couldn’t stop the hot surge of jealousy and anger as the guy again laid his hand on Phil’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Phil threw back his head and laughed, tongue poking from his mouth.

The boy in question was the drum major for the rival high school’s band. Each year, both bands, in a show of good will and unity and all that, performed a joint song together at half-time.

Dan wasn’t feeling any good will at all, at the moment as the entire band was waiting on the edge of the field for half-time to start. He was glaring daggers at the two men across the field.

It didn’t help that the other boy was gorgeous.

Marco, or Max, or what the hell his name was, was short with golden skin and chocolate-colored hair. His bright green eyes peeked from beneath long, thick eyelashes. He carried himself with the assurance and authority that apparently came with being a drum major. And, currently, he was all over Phil.

“If you stare any harder, your eyes are going to pop out.” Dan heard PJ mutter next to his ear.

Dan ignored him, instead asking, “Why does he have to stand so close?”

“Aw, Dan’s jealous!” Louise, a flute player, giggled.

Thankfully, the buzzer for half-time blared out just then, so Dan didn’t have to answer.

-

The car ride to Dan’s house was silent. Dan’s parents were out on a business trip, so they were having a ‘sleepover’ together.

Dan spent most of the time staring out the window as the familiar neighborhood rolled by. He couldn’t get the image of that other drum major’s hand on Phil. It had migrated from Phil’s shoulder to down his back, dipping dangerously close to Phil’s rear.

Just thinking about it made Dan’s insides twist with something ugly.

When he and Phil finally walked into Dan’s room, Dan shut his bedroom door and put down his stuff. 

“So, I’m going to shower. Want to play Sonic afterwards?” Phil asked as he shucked off his uniform pants. When he heard no response, he turned to the other boy, who had his head down, still facing the door. “Dan?”

Dan moved so quickly, Phil had no idea what hit him. All he was aware of was Dan’s hands on his chest, gripping his shirt, pulling Phil’s mouth to his. The contact was rough and uncoordinated. Their teeth knocked together and Dan shoved his tongue in Phil’s mouth, licking over his own. Then, Phil felt Dan push him and he was falling and landing with an ‘oomph’ onto Dan’s mattress. 

“You are mine.” Dan growled as he climbed on top of Phil, immediately going for Phil’s exposed neck.

“Dan, what are you- Ah!” Phil yelped as Dan’s teeth sunk into the soft flesh. Dan pulled back to lick at the bite before giving him another on the other side of his neck.

“Dan.” Phil moaned long and loud and Dan silently thanked that they were home alone. 

“Get your clothes off.” Dan whispered. He rolled off of Phil and went over to his dresser. Inside the top drawer, he had stored lube, condoms, and a special little something that Dan had been saving for the both of them. 

Phil’s eyes widened as he saw the red silky ropes in Dan’s hands. As instructed, Phil had stripped down to nothing and was lying with his head on Dan’s pillows.

“Can I tie you up?” Dan asked, suddenly timid and worried he might’ve pushed his boyfriend too far already. “I bought these with the intention of you tying up me but then I saw that guy all over you tonight and-” 

“Dan,” Phil interrupted, “it’s ok.” 

Dan looked up to see Phil smiling at him, blue eyes soft and understanding, and Dan believed him. Usually, Phil was the one to take control, this being one of the first times Dan held the power. 

“Ok,” Dan whispered, leaning down and kissing Phil much softer than the last time.

“How do you want me?” Phil asked gently. 

Dan thought for a moment. “I want your hands and feet tied to the bedposts and I want to gag you, if that’s ok?”

“Sounds perfect,” Phil sighed contentedly and settled back on the pillows. 

After much fumbling and giggling from the both of them, Phil was tied up. His body was splayed out like a starfish and looked irresistible. Dan took off his sweaty shirt and stuffed into Phil’s waiting mouth. He then shoved something small into Phil’s left hand. 

“This is a clicker. If I do something you don’t like or if you want to stop, click it three times. Click twice now if you understand.”

Despite the awkward angle, Phil’s thumb managed to maneuver to the button and push it two times.

“Excellent. Are you ready?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded. His face was looking at Dan with such trust and openness, Dan felt a swoop of emotions in his stomach. He finally understood why Phil liked to be in control. The measure of power he felt over another human being was indescribable. He could do anything to Phil, anything. And Phil would let him.

Dan’s mind suddenly flashed back to earlier that night, when he was watching Phil and that other guy and feeling powerless to do anything.

Dan started to circle around the bed. Phil’s eyes followed him, his head barely turning. Dan paused at one of Phil’s feet and lightly brushed his fingers over the sole.

Phil gave a squeak from behind the gag and his foot jerked like he wanted to pull away.

Dan chuckled darkly. “Can’t get away, can you? You have to stay right here like I want you to.”

Phil just blinked at him.

Dan crawled onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend at the top of his hips, causing his still-clothed as to barely brush against Phil’s half-hard cock. He smiled down at the sight of Phil, bound and helpless under him. He leaned down and kissed Phil at the top of his head, migrating down Phil’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin. 

“I was so angry,” he murmured between kisses, “when I saw his hands all over you, when he made you laugh, when he made you smile.” He moved down to Phil’s neck, soothing the bites he made earlier with his lips. “I hated the way he was flirting with you. Doesn’t he know that you’re mine?”

Phil, whose breathing was picking up gradually with Dan’s words and ministrations, gave a muffled whimper as Dan moved further down to lathe his tongue over Phil’s nipples. 

“By the end of the night, everyone’s going to know who you belong to, including you.” Dan muttered before bending his head over Phil’s chest and sucking a hickey there. He placed another and another, migrating across Phil’s pale chest. 

Phil whined and squirmed as Dan bit and licked over his sensitive skin. When Dan finally let up, Phil released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

Dan leaned back and admired his handiwork. Phil was already panting, his chest, wet with spit and sweat, rising and falling with the movement. His beautiful eyes were glazed over and seemingly focused on nothing, staring at a spot just behind Dan.

Dan climbed off the bed, earning a pathetic whine from Phil. He laughed as he got rid of his shorts and boxers. 

“Needy.” he chastised, pinching Phil’s inner thigh as he got back on the bed in between Phil’s splayed legs. 

Phil’s cock was all the way hard by now, the throbbing red contrasting angrily where it lay on the whiteness of Phil’s stomach. Dan ran his hands along the skin, not quite touching his cock. In response, Phil gave a muffled grunt and his hip jerked up as best they could, considering his limbs were tied.

Dan gave a mad giggle and finally, finally, grabbed Phil by his base, stroking upwards. 

“Are you going to behave while I prep?” Dan teased; maintaining eye contact with Phil as he slowly and lewdly licked the flat of his tongue up the shaft.

Phil merely whined and nodded.

Grabbing the lube from where rolled into Phil’s side, Dan sat up on his knees. He opened up the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. He stared at Phil as he reached behind himself and teased the puckered hole with one finger. Then, he slowly slid his finger past the ring of muscle, gasping whenever it caught on the warm walls of his ass. Unable to go deeper at this angle, he dropped to his hand, resting his forehead on Phil’s chest. They both lay there, just the sound of their breathing and the slick sounds of Dan’s finger moving in and out of his hole.

When he felt he’d loosened up enough, he added a second finger. He released a breathy gasp as his body stretched to accommodate the new thickness. He looked up, resting his chin where his forehead had just been. 

Phil’s eyes bore into Dan’s. His jaw seemed to be working around the gag, and Dan knew if it wasn’t there, Phil would be issuing a stream of filth. For a moment, he thought about removing it to hear, but decided against it. He wanted all of Phil’s attention to be on him tonight.

He added a third finger, quickly adapting mostly because he took Phil’s monster cock on a daily basis. He sighed as he brushed his prostate, the bundle of nerves sending a jolt of electricity up Dan’s spine. Deciding he was ready, he sat up and extracted his fingers.

He quickly tore open a condom and rolled it onto Phil’s member, savoring the way it throbbed under Dan’s light touch. He lubed up more and finally positioned himself so he was hovering over Phil’s dick.

For the millionth time that night, Dan’s eyes found Phil’s. The other boy was holding his breath in anticipation and his eyes held something fiery, something that told Dan that Phil might just combust if he wasn’t inside him soon.

Dan reached behind to line himself up with Phil and let his body drop down.

His mouth immediately dropped open as the tip caught on his rim, then sank in. Dan lowered himself slowly, his body splitting open to let Phil in. His breath came out in harsh pants in time with Phil’s loud exhalations though his nose. 

When Dan bottomed out, both boys let out a satisfied groan. Dan’s vision nearly went white. Gravity was pulling him down onto Phil’s dick, ensuring the other boy was as deep as possible. The sensation of being so full was so heavenly and Dan was sure he was having an out-of-body experience. 

Dan started moving, using his knees to lift himself up and drop back down. Phil’s muted groans resounded in his ears, spurring Dan on to move faster. He sped up, bracing his hands on Phil’s chest. He threw his head back as Phil’s cock slid over his prostate. 

“Phil, yes!” he sang out. He angled himself so Phil’s cock hit that sweet spot dead on, now reaching back to steady himself on Phil’s thighs. “Oh, Phil!”

The tied-up boy was letting out high-pitched whines, his eyes rolled so far back all Dan could see was white. His head jerked around like a doll’s as Dan fucked himself on him. 

Dan’s bounces petered out into slow rolls of his hips, driving Phil even harder into his prostate.

“Phil!” he cried as he came suddenly and unexpectedly, splattering cum all over his boyfriend’s chest. He slumped forwards on his elbows, moaning as he rode out his high. Underneath him, Phil began twitching and, seconds later, he came as well, warmth filling up the condom.

Dan slowly eased himself up and off Phil’s dick, wincing from at the loss. He took his shirt out of Phil’s mouth, throwing the saliva-coated garment towards the bathroom. He climbed off the bed and undid Phil’s bonds one by one, massaging each limb to help the blood circulate back into them.

Once free, Phil rolled over on his side, his body still trembling with aftershocks. He pulled the used condom off and tied it, nailing the shot when he chucked it towards the trash bin.

“That was… Wow.” Phil gasped as he got his breath back. 

“Yeah.” was all Dan could say as he lay next to Phil. 

“Hey.” Phil said, gently grabbing Dan’s jaw and turning his face towards him. “You know I’ll never cheat on you, right?”

“I know.” Dan sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Phil’s touch. “I do trust you…I just don’t trust other people.”

“I’m yours.” Phil said, leaving a lingering kiss on Dan’s lips before getting up. He walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. “You know, Mac was actually pretty annoying. All night, he just wanted to talk the theory of minor scales. The entire time, I wished I was talking to you instead.” Dan heard the sink running as Phil wet a washcloth and began to clean the cum off his chest. “And what about- _Dan!_ ”

Dan started at Phil’s loud screech of his name. “What? What?” he said frantically as he scrambled off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

“What the hell are these?” Phil practically shrieked as he stared at his own chest. “How the hell am I going to hide this when I change for gym?”

There, dead center on Phil’s pale chest, was Dan’s name spelled out in hickeys that were slowly darkening into a deep purple.

Dan smirked, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist possessively and dropping a kiss to his neck. 

“Told you that everyone will know you’re mine.”

The blush that stained Phil’s cheeks and his loud laughter made the entire thing worth it.


End file.
